


Twilight Hours

by Corovera



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, Illnesses, Imminent Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time they'd faced death, but it was the only time they'd had no chance of winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Hours

The room was silent. Normally, the sounds of the city could be heard from this part of the manor, but at this time of night, the last of the evening’s activity had long since died down. The curtains were drawn over the window, but a few stray beams of moonlight managed to find their way to the bed, flickering across the covers and just barely brushing the face of the man who lay there.

He was still youthful in appearance, and ordinarily, he could have passed for twenty-five rather than thirty. However, in his current state, one would have no such illusions. He seemed week and tired in a way that no one at his age ought to be. His skin was sickly pale, more than it had ever been, and his body was so fragile, that it seemed a gust of wind could tear it apart. He’d never been built like a warrior, but arms that had been strong enough to swing a sword – or gentle enough to hold a child – now lay weakly by his sides.

A light breeze found its way through the window, rustling the sheets. Slowly, the man’s eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, or perhaps a few minutes. He pulled himself up, and almost instinctively, he turned to his right side expecting to see his wife beside him. But her side of the bed was still empty, and the room remained silent.

But that didn’t mean the man was alone.

He closed his eyes, and felt for the familiar presence that shared his being. He, too, was awake. _Sagi, go back to sleep,_ murmured Aegis. _You need your rest._

“Or what?” said Sagi, quietly. “It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? I don’t have much time left. You know that.”

Aegis paused. _I suppose you’re right. But still…_

“Yeah. I know.”

Sagi lay back down, but his eyes stayed open. Dwelling on his current state wasn’t exactly going to help him sleep, but it was hard not to. It didn’t matter how long he had to think about it – the fact that he was going to die didn’t scare him any less. He’d faced the possibility countless times in battle, but this was different. This was slow, and quiet, and left him no chance of fighting back. Not a single person who’d suffered this illness had lived, and Sagi had no delusions that he’d be the first.

A thought crossed his mind. It wasn’t the first time, but he’d dismissed it before. Now, in this drowsy state, it was a question that seemed worth asking. “Aegis…you remember almost everything now, don’t you?”

_About my past? I think so._

Sagi opened his mouth to speak, but Aegis interrupted. _I don’t think you should ask that question,_ he said, firmly. _I’m not even sure I could answer it. If I’d died properly, we wouldn’t be having this conversation._

“I guess you’re right,” Sagi admitted.

And yet, his mind refused to be satisfied with that. He’d experienced that memory himself, years before, and though his recollection of it had dimmed with time, he still remembered the Godcraft who would become Guillo tearing a sharp, bladed hand through his body.

_Marno Ar Aegis – thy life must end!_

Sensing the man’s unease, Aegis spoke. _All I can say is that what we’re going through now is the worst of it,_ he said.

“That, I can believe.”

By now, Sagi’s eyes had adjusted to the room’s faint light. He could see the shadowed shapes of the furniture, and the elaborate patterns on the wallpaper were just barely visible. “At least we’re not in the hospital,” he remarked.

 _I seem to recall you complaining yesterday about how quiet it is here,_ replied Aegis.

“Better that than somewhere crowded,” said Sagi.

He was sure that by now, the hospital must be fuller than he’d ever seen it. They could thank this plague for that. He didn’t want to think about what it’d be like there.

 _Besides,_ teased Aegis, _it wouldn’t do for the Grand Prince of Mira to suffer in the open for all to see._

Sagi rolled his eyes. “I never did get used to that.”

_Well, it’s not like Calburn had much choice. If you and Milly hadn’t been given those titles –_

At the mention of Milly’s name, Sagi flinched. Aegis stopped mid-sentence, and for a while, both of them were quiet. “It’s not fair,” said Sagi, his voice barely audible. “She was always so strong. It shouldn’t have happened so quickly…”

_If it weren’t for the way her body was, it probably wouldn’t have._

“I know, but…”

He put a hand to his face, wiping away tears he hadn’t even noticed until now. “I never thought it was possible to miss someone this much.”

The tears kept coming, and with no one else there but Aegis, he didn’t even try to stop them. “It wouldn’t be so bad if they’d let me see Melodia,” he choked, “but I can’t. We can’t risk her getting sick, too. She’s probably heartbroken, and I can’t be with her, even while I’m still alive. It feels so _wrong._ ”

_Sagi…_

Several minutes passed, or perhaps longer. By the time Sagi began to calm down, he began to notice how exhausted he felt. His weakened body was sore all over, and he realized that perhaps it really would be better to go back to sleep.

He lay back down, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. Before he could make much progress, he heard Aegis’ voice. _When I was a kid, Seph said something about a place beyond the stars, where the spirits of the dead would gather,_ he said. _He never believed it was true, but I think a lot of people did. So maybe…_

He trailed off. “That’s what Mom told the kids sometimes,” murmured Sagi. “Not quite like that, but the same idea. I was never quite sure what to think of it, but right now, it sounds kinda nice.”

_I’m not sure I believed it either, but right now I really want to._

Sagi smiled faintly. “Maybe I’ll see Milly there, then.

_She’s probably been missing you, too._

“Do you think Guillo is with her?”

_I don’t see why not. The two of them are probably arguing over something right now. Or maybe they’re finally done with that._

Both of them were quiet for a while. “What about you?” asked Sagi.

Aegis said nothing. “I can’t just forget about you,” Sagi continued. “If…if there is a next life, I want you to meet me there too.”

_I don’t know if I can._

Somehow, at that moment, the thought of leaving Aegis was almost as frightening as the thought of dying. “Why not?” asked Sagi, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

_Because I’m not Marno. Not all of him, at least. The rest is holding up one of the islands, and I’ll probably be pulled back there without you to keep me here. As long as the islands stay in the Sky, I’ll be trapped._

“How can you just say that like it’s nothing?”

_Because it’s true, isn’t it? There’s no point in pretending it’s not._

Sagi thought about that for a while before finally replying. “Then I’ll wait.”

_For how long? It could be hundreds of years, or even longer._

“As long as it takes.”

_It might never happen._

“It will. Someday, someone will set you free. You and the others.”

_And let the islands fall? Don’t be selfish._

“Maybe by then, they’ll have another way to hold them up.”

_I wouldn’t count on it. It’s going to be a long time to wait either way, so don’t get your hopes up._

Sagi pulled the covers up a little further. “We don’t even know if any of this is true to begin with,” he pointed out. “And even if it is…”

He stopped, and took a deep breath. “I still don’t want to die. Not yet.”

Aegis wasn’t sure what to say. They both knew that they were beyond saving, but the cruelty of the situation had hardly gone unnoticed. “I know I’m not a kid anymore, but it’s not like I’m old. It’s way too early. I’m not…”

He clenched his fists, but didn’t finish the sentence. _I don’t think dwelling on it is going to help,_ said Aegis, gently. _Let’s leave that until morning, at least._

“Yeah. Let’s.”

After a long pause, Aegis spoke again. _Just make sure you’re still there in the morning._

“I can’t promise that.”

_I know. But…if not, you said you’d wait for me. Can you promise that?_

“That, I can do.”

If Aegis could, he’d be smiling. _Thank you._

“But it’s not over yet. We’re still together for now,” Sagi reminded him. “Let’s keep it that way, for as long as we can.”

_Yeah…of course. Good night, Sagi.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had this idea for ages, but I'd been avoiding writing it because I didn't think I'd have the heart to do it. Turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought, but it's still not fun to think about. This is why I was initially so reluctant to adopt the "Sagi and Milly are Melodia's parents" fanon - I wanted them to live, dammit!


End file.
